Structure from Motion (SfM) relates to reconstructing a 3-dimensional (3D) scene from multiple images obtained from a single moving camera. High resolution or dense SfM methods are computationally expensive due to algorithmic complexity. Sparse reconstruction techniques reconstruct fewer 3D points than the total number of original image pixels, but many applications require high-density reconstruction in real time. Moreover, front or rear mounted vehicle camera applications present unique challenges to reconstruction accuracy and computational load for obstacle detection, vehicle control, environment mapping or other end usage of a reconstructed 3D scene.